happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Lifty and Shifty's Relationships
(Welp, this is probably the only time i do a relationship with TWO characters at the same times, why is it two characters this time? Well, Lifty and Shifty seems to appear always together, they are never absent from each other and they won't be without each other in future episodes? This makes me think btw why they got different pages and can't have some page like "Lifty and/& Shifty" right? Also, episodes that is starring them, they can't have a category like "Episodes Starring Lifty & Shifty" or? Since they will have same categories and as i said, they have never been absent from each other, right? Right. Still, Pop and Cub got different blogs since they might be duo characters, however, they have sometimes been without each other, and later about Lammy and Mr. Pickels? Well, they have been with each other, BUT, they aren't related or looking like each other, so, Lifty and Shifty ARE the only two who share the exactly, yes, exactly same blog, yup. And exactly that Lifty and Shifty WILL have their "Each Other" part just like in their REAL relationship page, yup, anyway, Lifty and Shifty seems to be enemies with ALMOST all characters, however, they MIGHT have some friends or be neutral about other characters, still, no matter what, they should be enemies with everybody else about, once, or something yeah? Still, now when i explained this much, they seems to be hated because of them being thieves, still, at times they can be even helpful to others, but it actually is rare, anyway, done with this talking, but i DO make blogs quite TOO often, ok, start this now!:) Cuddles: Well, once, they made Cuddles help them to steal Lumpy's Elephant, which he didn't know happened, and, they stole his pet mouse. Also, Cuddles got killed even, killed for almost helping them, still, the other episodes when they meets Cuddles, they DO seems to be his friends, as they tho attempted to help Cuddles from the claw, after Handy failed, and surprising how ALL THREE starts to care for Cuddles or anybody else in general. Yet, they thought, was once, about to eat together and was going trick-or-treating, all times with others, yeah, various characters. So, imo, Cuddles DO seems to be their friend AND enemy, wow. Giggles: Well, again, they was going to steal stuff from Giggles and Petunia, getting money from their lemonade stand. And they even tied the poor girls up. However, they was, just like Cuddles, going to eat together and was seen trick-or-treating, both in groups, yeah. However, i do tho like to believe that, uh, like, that Lifty have a crush on Giggles, either secretly OR he is showing it, like idk. *Shrugs* Anyway, Lifty should improve AND attempt to at least be reformed, or else he should leave Giggles alone since if he is still evil, he might rob anyway, from her, or, Giggles will be a thief just like him and Shifty. Ok, i DON'T ship them, however, i think that it is only Lifty who secretly likes Giggles, yet, Giggles MIGHT see him as a friend, but, she doesn't like him that much, as he is at times a thief, so yeah not gonna happen, this ship obviously is a 0% Chance, hm. They are also friends/enemies with her, yeah. Toothy: Lifty and Shifty DID steal Toothy's Tortoise, once, however, they was in the groups too, groups, uh, when they was going to eat together and go trick-or-treating together, also, they loved Toothy's singing, just like everybody else. Still, they are more like neutral and enemies. Lumpy: Well, they DO steal from Lumpy many times, and Lumpy seems to be angry at them. Still, various moments DO actually, yes, is actually showing friendly terms of them together, examples actually should, and should be, Lifty and Shifty attempting to help Lumpy and others to escape from an island, Lumpy almost saving their lives in a dangerous roller-coaster ride, Lumpy mourning their deaths after a car crash, turning Lumpy back to life, etc. Gee, they was obviously going to eat dinner along with Lumpy once and they was using Flaky to make her dandruff to be like snow, and Lumpy accepted their idea. So, yeah, well, they are also friendly, yet, enemies most of the time, yup. Petunia: Lifty and Shifty stole a lamp from her, yet, too be fair, she DIDN'T want it anymore, as it obviously was too old, or she thought it was old, still, it is rude anyway, or? Hm, they actually tied her up, as said before, along with Giggles to take over their lemonade stand where they take care of their money, too. Yet, they was even with Petunia in the dinner and trick-or-treating in groups, so, just like how Lifty secretly or showing that he have a crush on Giggles, Shifty seems to also have a crush on Petunia, either hiding or showing it, yeah. Shifty better change too, or else he will steal from Petunia, even if he loves her, and, Petunia MIGHT be a thief just like them, no, Petunia is NEITHER a dumb thief OR a jerk, ok? Still, i DON'T ship Shifty with Petunia either, so, Petunia just sees Shifty as a friend AND an, uh, enemy, sometimes. Still, Petunia would regret him, yeah, not shipping them, just obviously neutral/friends/enemies or whatever, eh, whatever, yeah! Yup! Handy: Well, *Shrugs* He IS Petunia's boyfriend, eh, Petunia's boyfriend? It's pretty that Handy loves, yeah, Petunia, however, bout the thieves? Well, they have stolen his steering wheel when, once, racing, once, the steering wheel, gone, made Handy die, the thieves doesn't care and they also stole Handy's car, as poor Handy and The Mole HAD to suffer in the entire episode, however, Lifty and Shifty got what they deserved in the ending! However, Handy was one, yeah, of the stranded characters in the island, that Lifty and Shifty DID mostly try to escape from the island with, yet, i think Handy STILL hates them, due to the crap and suffering, indeed, that happened to poor Handy. Heck yeah even if trick-or-treating once, enemies! Nutty: Well, two times, they have been trading with Nutty, giving him jelly beans so they can get his cow, and, in the other time, they gave Nutty candy, which almost killed him, and then they attempted to do it again, but gave him video games instead, later, Nutty maybe did accidentally, that is, kill them. And another time, however, they wanted Nutty's ice cream which scared Nutty, and they MAYBE accidentally killed him, still, that is wrong. So, idk about, y'know, Nutty being aware of them being thieves? *Shrugs* As Nutty WAS scared when he noticed them. He MIGHT be scared because they are raccoons and i think they eats squirrels? Oh, hey, imagine IF they made Nutty think that they wants to eat him because of the candy on his body, btw? Wow, still, as Nutty IS aware of them being thieves, however, and Nutty stealing from Cub, taking a lollipop from him once, and stealing a bag of sugar in another time, so of course, it COULD be a hint, it is then that Nutty DOES hang out with them, it means that Nutty is not aware, then, that stealing is bad, Lifty and Shifty DOES seems to make Nutty learn about, yeah, saying that it is ok to steal, however, Nutty should learn it isn't! So, Nutty could have a love/hate relationship with them, due to him being aware of them or something, however, Lifty and Nutty DO seems to get along, besides, Shifty seems to be bossing them around, so, Lifty seems to prefer Nutty over Shifty, wishing Nutty IS his Brother. And, Nutty do seems to prefer Lifty over Shifty as they might be friends, if it ever happens, yeah? Ok, besides that all three are green, they are enemies AND friends with Nutty then, yeah. Sniffles: Well, even if Sniffles is Nutty's best friend, (Forever!) Sniffles DO seem to appreciate Lifty and Shifty for helping him and everybody else to ALMOST escape from an island. Yet, poor Sniffles got brutally killed after Lifty stole a lamp from him, causing his arms to be removed and Lifty even laughed, wut? WUT! Still, because now of this time, so because of his death, Sniffles? Yes, Sniffles should hate them, just like how poor Handy got to suffer once, Sniffles, also, hates Lifty and Shifty because of his suffering, Lifty and Shifty is his enemies. Pop: Well, they wasn't really interacting with each other, still, Lifty and Shifty WAS attempting to, once, steal Pop and Cub's Christmas Tree, also, since it was stuck in the chimney, they probably killed Pop and Cub, unless IF they later woke up to celebrate Christmas, which i actually believes. Yeah, still, once, when Pop was burned and dead, Lifty and Shifty stole Pop's wallet, yet, they was fighting about it, seriously? Fighting and not sharing? Darn, obviously, uh, yeah, they was also once obviously driving over Cub, which makes Pop go insane but yeah it was a mistake, still.... -_-, In a future episode, he should be aware that they are, actually, thieves, so he is enemies with them, yeah. Cub: As said before, they was running over Cub, even if by mistake, still, Cub was going to now eat once dinner with them, along with other characters, yeah. Still, they WAS stealing Cub's Christmas Tree too as said before, so, Cub doesn't hate them like his Dad, still, neutral friends. Flaky: Well, they haven't stole from Flaky, yet, they did attempt to help Flaky and other characters to escape from an island once, yet, Flaky was accidentally popping the raft, and is so responsible for their deaths, tho, in a school play, they used Flaky so her dandruff could obviously be used as snow, which doesn't makes her happy, yeah, of course. So, Lifty COULD probably be a friend of Flaky, yet, it isn't seen, however, it is when Lifty isn't going with Shifty to steal stuff, Flaky MIGHT be Lifty's friend. Still, Flaky DOESN'T like Shifty at all and like Lifty MIGHT have a crush on Flaky, too, yeah, Flaky and Lifty seems more ok, hm! The Mole: Ok, let's see now! They attempted to steal The Mole's buns once and they DID steal Handy's car which The Mole was before in, too, and, The Mole was into a real crap like poor Handy, tho, they even planned to steal The Mole's instruments, once. Still, even if The Mole IS nice and maybe forgives them, still, after the time what they did to Handy and The Mole, he isn't friendly with them either, yeah! Disco Bear: Right, Disco Bear then? Then yeah he is too decent with them, they DID stole his submarine once, yet, he had no idea it was them, but yeah he are getting some hair growth formula which is helpful, yet, as they ALWAYS steals from other characters, always, Disco Bear is enemy sometimes with them, yet, he can be their friend, kinda, yup! Russell: Duh, Dudes, it is so easy, dudes. After stealing treasure from poor Russell and maybe poor Lumpy, too, and, after their deaths, the raccoons got what they deserved, again, still, he obviously hates Lifty and Shifty after this, hm. Each other: Yup, about each other? Well, where do i even start? Ok, i start to say that as everybody hates them, everybody else that is, btw, and anyway that even means that there's then nobody else that is their best friend, as their only best friends, is each other, yeah, even tho how usually they gets into fights or such, they DO helps each other, alot. So, even if Lifty was once laughing at Shifty's death, he was being nervous a bit, missing him already, yet, they once fighted each other over Pop's wallet, and they argue at times, yeah, still, Shifty usually, tho, betrays Lifty, and he seems to be the more greedier one, in this case, then, Shifty COULD be the older Brother AND the leader, maybe two years older even if they was confirmed to be Twins and the same age, still, Lifty seems to be younger, two years younger and, even IF he is the brainy one of the two, and quite smarter, he is the younger one who could actually BE a nice guy when he isn't helping Shifty, sometimes, he wish he actually isn't, anyway, helping Shifty, at all! Lifty MIGHT regret crimes that happens, it may so happens that Shifty FORCES Lifty to do all those stuff, even if Lifty seems to love doing those, well, as said, he could later regret it, anyway, they do seem like best friends as they do not have any other friends, who WASN'T only friends, at any times, yeah. Still, they DO loves each other, and Shifty might at times actually save Lifty, as Lifty WOULD ALWAYS save Shifty, yet, Shifty would most likely ONLY betray Lifty if it is about money or food, otherwise, he would save Lifty's life, like from the time from a burning school play, so, they're Twin Brothers AND Best Friends Forever! Yup! Mime: Well, they WAS "Stealing" Mime's imaginary safe, which turns out to be real in the end, so, Mime might never know them, yet, they are obviously enemies, due to what they did to him, duh! Cro-Marmot: Man, yeah then man, as Mime doesn't talk, yeah, Mime actually doesn't, Cro-Marmot doesn't either, and, Cro-Marmot was kidnapped by them once, so, even if neutral, is enemies then, yeah! Flippy/Fliqpy: Well, even IF Lifty and Shifty was helping Flippy to escape from an island, they DID steal from, once, him. During Christmas Time, Fliqpy was at least this time, attacking characters who, indeed, ARE bad guys. Obviously, he killed them, yup. However, since Fliqpy IS a bad guy even if actually Flippy's bad side, i DO believe that Flippy's bad side is "SOMETIMES" 2 be sure sometimes, that they are friends with him. Ok, i can imagine them being his henchmen, probably pretending to be Soldiers on his team, being aware of his disorder. Rlly, how come nobody ever tried to act like his soldier to avoid death before? Or would that NOT help at all? IF flipped out, would he still kill his friends in war? Still, if Fliqpy ever plans to destroy something or endanger HTT, (Happy Tree Town, where HTF lives) to destroy HTF Characters, we see, Lifty and Shifty COULD agree, but they isn't as crazy as Fliqpy, still, HTF being destroyed? Wow, Lifty and Shifty is THAT evil? Ok, Lifty and Shifty is enemies/neutral with Flippy, yet, they are friends/enemies/neutral with Fliqpy, depending what happens, yeah, obviously, i would like to see Fliqpy kill them often, not that i hate them THAT much or anything, it's just that they ARE bad guys, indeed, and it would make Fliqpy less, ok, obviously, maybe less despicable, even if he is. Anyway, now ya guys knows, yup! Splendid: DUH! Lifty and Shifty are thieves, and, Splendid IS a superhero, yeah, duh, again! As we managed to see their rivalry, ONCE, we seems to know how it would be like, anyway, they actually WAS going to listen to Splendid's speech once, tho. WHAT? Ok, i think the reason should be that they ARE enemies, being a superhero and his two main rivals/enemies, still, enemies COULD be fans of the superhero, they might LOVE to be enemies in any way to each other, so, yeah, Splendid DO hates them as they hates him, yet, they are rivals then as they do enjoys, anyway, to do their stuff every single day, Lifty and Shifty steals stuff and Splendid saved the day, ALMOST! Yeah, Lifty and Shifty was going to listen to Splendid's speech as obviously they do it for their biggest rival's sake, so, a little bit of friends, yup! Lammy: Well, as they have never meets with each other, I like to believe that they usually bullies her, i believe? *Shrugs* Ah, welp, so not friends, nope! And Mr. Pickels: Well, just like Fliqpy, is green and evil, and is like them, too, yeah. And they never interacted with Mr. Pickels either, no, just like Lammy, yeah. So, obviously, Mr. Pickels could, maybe, kill Lifty and Shifty too at times, yet, as they all three are villains, Mr. Pickels MIGHT at times be their friend. Yet, Mr. Pickels WOULD kill them if they bullies Lammy, yeah! Bonus: Girlfriends: Lifty: Giggles, and Flaky. Shifty: Petunia. Friends: Cuddles (Sometimes), Giggles (Sometimes), Lumpy (Sometimes), Petunia (Sometimes), Nutty (Sometimes), Flaky (Lifty only, sometimes), Disco Bear (Sometimes), Each other, Fliqpy (Sometimes), Splendid (Sometimes), and Mr. Pickels (Sometimes). Enemies: Cuddles, Giggles (Sometimes), Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia (Sometimes), Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Fliqpy, Splendid, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. Neutral to: Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Nutty, Flaky, Disco Bear, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Fliqpy, Splendid, and Mr. Pickels. Phew! Yeah, heck, they are neutral to MANY characters, yup, sadly, they have been obviously enemies with everybody else at least once, poor raccoons, daw, hated by everybody. Anyway, what, just, what did you guys think of this? It was tricky, even when doing the bonus parts during the ending, yup. Still, as said anyway, ahem, what did you guys think, hm? I tried my best, tell me what you think in the comments and ya may make your own blog based of this, yeah, so, remember, it is TravellingEye's Birthday today, so this MAYBE if his gift, but, uh yeah idk, what will he think? But he doesn't seems interested to read my blogs anymore, still, remember to say "Happy Birthday!" To TravellingEye, ok? I already did btw, yup, and, ironic, tomorrow is my Dad's birthday, no, really! Anyway, happy birthday, TravellingEye! And, obviously later, Mime will get his blog, so, thanks for watching and reading, guys, bye! Category:Blog posts